


Boys and Their Toys

by SonicoSenpai



Series: The Surfer and the Student [3]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Because cats are fluffy and can't help it, Butt Plugs, Can you have fluffy bathroom sex?, Catboys, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Okay so they are moving pretty fast, Second Date, Semi-Public Sex, Surfing, Teasing Rai, Unrealistic Sex, eager Konoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This is part three of the Silver Surfer series--a surprisingly consensual Lamento AU. Konoe is a sophomore in college and a music major, who has been pining for Rai, a surfer he's been watching all last year. Rai is a marine biology Ph.D. candidate and spoke to him last week and they went out on a date. Of course, they got busy on their first date.This fic describes their second date, which turned out a little dirtier than their first, but is surprisingly consensual (especially for the Lamento universe), but full of teasing. If you don't like semi-public sex play, this fic is not for you.





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiruko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruko/gifts).



My first date with Rai, the surfer I’ve been watching at the shores went really well last weekend. I had an amazing time—and I spent the night at his condo, which is right on the beach! I have been incredibly distracted since then.

And… we had sex.

Really _good_ sex. _Amazing_ sex. My first time and it was absolutely incredible! I had no idea what I'd been missing!

And yes, I was a little old to be a virgin, I guess—I waited to find the right person. But he was _definitely_ the right person.

He brought me home the next evening—after letting me soak in his bathtub because frankly, I was pretty sore the next morning. And I found that surprising. Well, I knew I would be, but I didn’t know _how_ sore I’d be. And after soaking in his bath, well, we _might_ have had sex again, which I _know_ defeated the purpose of the bath—but I could hardly resist. In retrospect, I probably should have opted for something other than sex, but it's too late now. Afterward, I could hardly walk, and I spent the afternoon lazing around in his condo, letting him cook for me and watching Netflix. I think he felt bad because of how sore I was, but I surely was _not_ sorry. It was definitely worth it in my mind.

Now, it’s Wednesday afternoon, and I’ve exchanged several texts with him since then. They are _incredibly_ hot. He texts me all this cute stuff—like he’s thinking of me or he can’t wait to kiss me—and sometimes incredibly hot stuff that I won’t repeat (like what he wants to do to me once he gets me alone again). And I’m excited to see him again. Literally very excited.

I’ve just finished my afternoon classes and I’m hoping that we can meet up for coffee at least, if not dinner tonight, and I have a bounce in my step. Even my roommate Tokino has noticed a difference. I haven’t actually been hanging out at the beach every morning like I used to. Instead, I’m trying to get my school work done so I can talk on the phone or exchange texts or hopefully, like tonight, actually spend time with my new special person. I’m on my way back to my dorm room now, looking at my phone as I walk up the stairs. It’s stupid for me to text and walk. I’m not the world’s most coordinated cat, but I can’t help it. Rai might text me again, and it might be _hot_! That can't wait!

“I’m back!” I sing as I open the door. Tokino should be back from his afternoon classes by now, but I don’t see him at his desk or lazing around on the bed. But something smells really nice in my room—and it takes me a second to recognize what it is. 

I look at my bed—and that giant silver cat— _my_ silver cat—is lying in my bed. He’s curled up on his side, shoes off, on the floor, bare feet on display, his arms behind his head and his long silver hair splayed out over my pillow. He has something like a Cheshire cat grin on his face when I enter the room.

My first thought is, _my gods, he is leaving his scent in my bed. On my pillow._

I’ll never be able to sleep in my bed again. I'll be spending the entire night, tossing and turning, waiting for my stupid roommate to go to sleep so I can jerk off because Rai has left his scent all over my pillow and my sheets! Oh, shit. All my fur stands up at once, and I know my pupils are dilated, my fangs bare, and my mouth fills up with saliva at the sight of him.

“How did you get in here?” I breathe softly.

“Your roommate let me in,” he replies.

“But the dorms? You need a key?”

“I know one of the RAs and texted him.”

“I see.”

“Do you have a problem with me being here?”

“Not at all,” I whisper.

“Then get over here,” he growls low. “I missed you. And I brought something for you.”

I don’t delay, stepping out of my shoes quickly, kicking them off my feet and stumbling over them as I rush over to my bed. I throw myself into his arms and bury my face into his chest and his hair, breathing in his wonderful scent (that, gods damn it, he is leaving all over my sheets and pillow) as I throw my arms around him.

“Mmm. You smell so nice,” I murmur softly.

"So do you."

He chuckles and runs his claws through the fur on my ears and then my tail—tantalizingly.

“We probably have about fifteen minutes before your roommate comes back,” Rai says. “I thought I’d take you out on a date tonight—if you’re interested. I couldn’t wait until the weekend to see you again. I’ve missed seeing my little kitten watching me surf every day.”

“Th-that’s because I’m trying to get my work done!” I say, speaking into his shirt. He _really_ smells nice. I want to keep him in my bed as long as possible. I love his scent! Why the hell does he smell so nice? Both his hands are running through the fur on my tail, one right after the other, from the base to the tip—and he flattens his hand out against my ass just before running his claws through the fur, making me bristle. It’s turning me on something fierce and fifteen minutes? That’s _not_ enough time!

My body is suddenly moved and I am pressed against the bed on my back—the springs protest weakly against the weight of the cat above me, making my ears twitch—and he kisses me on the lips. He takes his time, looking in my eyes. He kisses my top lip first, then nips my bottom lip, which makes me chase him with my chin, after which he takes my entire mouth greedily. I can’t stay silent when he presses his leg between my thighs—his erection grinding against my legs.

I can barely breathe—I adore how he kisses, so controlling and gentle at the same time—and I don’t stop him when his tongue strokes along mine, inducing my purr, which is wet and dirty sounding. I was already hard coming back from my class, just thinking about that last text I’d gotten from him when he said he had plans for what he wanted to do to me.

“M-maybe w-we skip d-dinner?” I breathe softly against his lips.

“Oh, no,” Rai says, touching my nose with his finger. “ _You_ are a college student living in the dorms. You are a growing kitten—you need your rest, of course, but you also need to eat. I am taking you out and showing you off. And like I said, I brought you a gift. It may be a little daring for you, however.”

My ears perk up a little, interested.

“What do you mean, _daring_?”

“I mean—I want you to _wear_ it during our date tonight.”

Okay—well, we just _started_ dating, so what the hell could he have brought? I start to get a little nervous, hoping it isn’t jewelry or something. That is too serious too soon. Is my taste in clothing _that_ bad? I mean, I know he said he used to be a model and he has nice taste and lots of great clothes, but really—

“Konoe. Don’t worry. It’s a sex thing.” 

“What?!” I hiss. Now I am even _more_ worried!

Rai laughs softly—and it’s a genuine laugh. He kisses the tip of my ear, and it's loud.

“You can say no if you want—but after our last date, I felt _really_ bad. I know you're a small cat and I'm, well, not. And I was thinking this might help a little… if you want to try it. It might be fun.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask, pushing him away from me a little so I can read his expression. 

“Well, I do _not_ like the idea of hurting you. At all. Even if we take the time to prepare you, I didn’t like how sore you were the next day—”

“But you made it so _worthwhile_!” I insist. “I can’t _wait_ to do it again!” I sit up, in fact, and straddle him, hearing the bedsprings creaking. It’s a weird sound. They never creak like that when it’s just me in the bed. At least, I hope they don't creak like this when I masturbate. Is that how Tokino can tell? Shit.

“That may be, but I don’t like being the one to hurt you. This… gift I brought you will make our next interaction go a little more smoothly, I think.” 

“Oh?” I ask. Now I am just a tiny bit interested. What is it, I wonder?

“Yes. The idea is—you wear it for a while beforehand—and your body gets used to it. Perhaps you wear it during _dinner_ , in fact. And then after dinner, we can go home and then you won’t be nearly so sore. Plus, you might then be anticipating something throughout dinner, which could also be interesting.” 

“What did you buy?” I ask. I feel my ears heating up.

“It’s a sex toy. A plug,” Rai whispers in my ear. “I’ll do it for you.”

“ _Do_ it?” I ask.

“Yes. I’ll put it in. We have some time so…” he reaches for my belt. “I mean… unless you don’t want to.” His gorgeous pale blue eyes sparkle up at me—and his hands are both right at my belt. He's so gorgeous. 

“Um,” I say. A plug? Really? Can I really let him do this? And wear it to dinner? That's a little much, isn't it?

“What? Are you _scared_?” He has a _really_ devious look on his face. I know what he is doing—he is trying to goad me into using it!

“No! That’s not it—”

“I didn’t even get the one with the remote control vibrator, either. But we can try that one, too. Just imagine,” he lowers his mouth to my ear and licks it before continuing to whisper directly into it, “you, sitting across from me at a nice restaurant, and me, being able to switch that vibrator on and off whenever I please! You'd go out of your mind before our first course!”

“Oh, my gods!” I say. I can’t even _look_ at him.

“That _isn’t_ what this is,” he says, smiling at me. “Gods, you are so cute, Konoe. And really, we don’t _have_ to use it, but I thought it might be fun and, well, interesting.” He looks at me again, and he looks so excited it would be a shame to tell him no. I'd be disappointing him, wouldn't I?

I sigh and think for a moment.

“But you should decide within the next few minutes since you probably want me to help you before your roommate comes back.”

Gods! I can imagine it now! Fuck—what would he even say if he walked in on us doing _that_?!

“Can I see it first?”

“Sure.” Rai sits up and pulls something out of a bag. It doesn’t look nearly as big as him, actually. It looks… smooth. And short. It's vinyl, I think, and blue. Why is it blue? “It should be comfortable. And I brought lube.”

“Um, okay,” I say—and then I realize he’s going to probably fuck me with it—not just put it in. “Uh… you’re just going to put it in, right?”

“Of course,” Rai says, stripping off my belt and lowering my pants and underwear to my knees. He immediately goes for my dick and his hair spills over my thighs. I can no longer refuse the moment I feel his hair against my skin. It just feels so nice! “Ah, you were thinking about me?”

“Okay, just, um…” I'm nervous. I'm not quite sure I trust him with this!

“What?”

“Just… put it in.” I don't want him messing around too much or getting me any more worked up than I already am.

“Well, I don’t want to just shove it in. That would hurt. You have to be ready for it, right? Nice and relaxed and _prepared_.” His voice is low and husky, and it’s coming from a place that it shouldn’t be coming from. I hear the sound of lubrication squirting from a bottle and I feel his hands lubing up my cock. I gasp out loud when he touches me.

"Wait!" I protest. "You d-don't have to—"

“Just relax. You need to be relaxed and prepared first, right?" His voice is soothing and heated at the same time. He sounds awfully excited about this. "Now—I don’t want to finish you off just yet, of course.”

My breath catches when I feel his hands behind me, spreading my cheeks and a cold sensation—his finger, probably—pressing inside me. It goes in easily, and it feels fine, especially with how nicely he is working my cock.

“M-maybe we c-can j-just stay h-here tonight,” I gasp.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Rai murmurs—and his voice is _really_ mischievous. “We have reservations.”

Soon, one finger changes to two, and then something else presses inside me. It’s sort of flexible but harder than fingers. He eases it inside me gently—and I expect him to just put it inside me, but he doesn’t. Instead, he drags it along my inner walls, looking for that extra sensitive spot he likes to tease me with—and he _finds_ it.

We are in the _dorms_ —which have paper-thin walls, _and_ the window is open. And I cannot control myself. I cry out loud when he does this, trying to muffle my voice against my pillow.

“Konoe, your flatmates are going to hear you,” he whispers.

“Ah—don’t do that!” I urge, but I want him to _keep_ doing that, keep teasing me—till I come. “Ah—please!”

Rai chuckles again.

“I’m just trying to find the best placement. Is this comfortable?” He drags the toy out again—right across that sensitive spot, making me cry out again.

“Comfortable is not the—ah—word I would _use_!” I squawk. “Please, Rai!”

“Hmm. I rather _enjoy_ you like this.” He doesn’t tease me too much, however—and once it’s in place, I feel sort of full, but the toy actually stays in place. He grabs a towel and wipes me down, then pulls up my clothes and buckles my pants. “You look… rather adorable. I wonder—are you going to be okay?” 

“Why?” I ask. “I’ll be fine. And if it will make you feel better—” I lean down to put my shoes on and another strange chill rushes through my body, making me gasp and shiver. “Oh, my gods!”

Rai laughs, but his pupils blow wide and his fur bristles at the sound I make.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” he says. “If you’re going to be this close to coming the entire night…”

I give him an evil look.

“I’ll be _fine_. Just help me tie my shoes.” Now he's issued a challenge, and I've accepted!

“What if you drop your phone?”

“I won’t.”

“Konoe, you drop your phone at least once every time I see you,” Rai points out.

“Well, you can pick it up for me.”

“I could—but I might _want_ to hear you make that sound in public.”

I flatten my ears.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Or what if we stop suddenly while in the car?”

“You are a good driver! And you love your car.”

“I do,” Rai says. “But if you might make that sound, who knows what I might do?”

“Are you serious?”

“No. I’m kidding,” Rai says. “Come on, let’s go. I’m leaving the lube here. You can’t be using hand lotion for your personal business. That’s just—ugh. No. That’s _way_ too high school. No lover of mine is going to be using hand lotion. I’m sorry. You’ve been upgraded to lube. It’s right here, okay?”

I blush again. How did he even know I _used_ hand lotion? Except for the fact that it’s hidden in the drawer, I guess? 

We walk out of the room I share with Tokino, and I come face to face with said roommate, who is waiting out in the hallway, chatting with several of our flatmates. Ugh! I don't have to wonder how much he heard when I look at the expression on his face. 

“Have a nice time,” Tokino says. He looks Rai up and down, and he does _not_ say anything about practicing safe sex—he doesn’t dare when he sees Rai up close. He’s probably too scared. But I do hear several voices talking low about what the hell we were doing in there.

“Lucky bastard!” I hear someone grumble.

I do feel lucky. Rai leans down and mumbles in my ear.

“He’s talking about me, you know. He heard your voice and thinks _I’m_ the lucky bastard.”

My ears heat up and I flick my tail in agitation.

“Can’t you at least wait till we get to the car to start teasing me?”

“I can’t. I really, really can’t,” Rai laughs again.

He’s parked in a metered space and opens the door for me—after exacting the toll for riding in his car. This time, I’m pushed up against the hood of the car, which has a rather surprising effect. With my ass up against the car—and that toy inside me—I feel it moving around a little, brushing against my insides in _just_ the right way. And Rai seems to be aware— _frightfully_ aware—of this, because of how and where he is pushing my body against the car, all while he is kissing me.

“Rai…” I mutter against his lips.

“What? You know the price you have to pay to ride in my car, don’t you?” I can feel him smiling under my lips.

“You’re—you’re pushing me against the hood of your car on purpose!” I say.

“And what? You don’t _like_ it?” To demonstrate, he pushes me against the hood almost violently, which makes that thing inside of me rub against that spot again, and I gasp and sigh. “I thought you might.”

A fine layer of sweat is covering my body by the time I finally sit down in the passenger seat. This is going to be a rough date, I think.

“M-maybe we shouldn’t go to dinner after all,” I suggest.

“Oh? But I made reservations. Maybe we could go horseback riding afterward?” Rai laughs.

“Fuck you,” I mutter, and the car jerks suddenly—like he is doing something strange while shifting the gears. And that too has the strange effect of moving me around in the seat.

“Shit!” I cry out loud—because it really _does_ feel nice. But I am really uncomfortably turned on, even still. And it’s obvious to anyone who might look at the front of my jeans. This is ridiculous!

“Gods, you’re so cute,” Rai says, his hand resting on my thigh at the stoplight.

“You’re having fun this evening, aren’t you?” I grumble. “You’d better make it up to me.” 

“I should have gotten the one with the vibrator. I can’t even imagine what that would do to you! You're so sensitive!”

I’m actually really glad he _didn’t_.

The meal is relatively calm, compared to everything else—although the hostess can’t seem to tear her eyes away from my crotch. I find that incredibly embarrassing. I don’t mind that Rai keeps looking, though. We are at a casual pizza place, sitting in a booth, and once seated, Rai comes to sit beside me in the booth.

“What are you doing?” I ask, feeling his hand crawl up my thigh and his leg press against mine.

“Nothing. I just feel you are attracting too much attention. This way I can be a barrier between you and the rest of the world and keep you all to myself. Plus you smell so, so nice.”

We order pizza and beer—again, no one cards me, which is really weird, since I do not look like I’m 21. The pizza is amazing! This place is close to Rai’s apartment, too. Thank the gods! I can't wait.

I drink too much. I have several beers—at least two, probably three—and I lose track. And I have to pee after we finish our dinner. I beg Rai to let me stop at the restroom before we leave—and I relieve myself.

I’m washing my hands and face—trying to sober up a little—when the door opens. It’s Rai. I wonder if I’ve taken too long, but the look in his eyes tells me something else entirely.

“What?” I ask suspiciously. 

“Nothing. I was worried.”

“I wasn’t taking too long,” I insist.

“I know,” he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. That’s when I see the door has a lock on it—a deadbolt that locks from the inside only. Oh, shit. He reaches up and locks it, leaving us alone in the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just giving us some privacy.”

“Wh-why would we need that?” I ask, still quite doubtful.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rai purrs softly, approaching me quickly and lifting me up onto the sink, making himself comfortable between my legs. He grabs my tail at the base—firmly—and gives it a gentle yank toward the ceiling, making me gasp. It straightens my spine and presses my body against him—and also—it makes that thing inside me shift a little. 

I can’t help myself. A tiny meow escapes my mouth, and I lift my chin to meet his lips—and he devours me. I feel completely taken—all at once. He pushes against me, shoving me hard against the counter—my feet completely off the ground and my ass on the sink—and his tongue searches inside my mouth. He tastes so sweet—and welcome—in my mouth. My purr is wet and sticky, and I sigh into his mouth in response, and I feel so helplessly turned on that my stomach hurts.

“Rai…” I murmur.

“Hmm?” He hums, but he violently pushes my body back against the counter, and that thing inside me moves when he does that—probably because he is holding my tail in place.

I try not to scream—but it’s difficult to restrain my voice. Instead, a gasping sigh—a loud one—escapes my lips, and I feel him smiling against my mouth. He purrs in return as well. 

“I _adore_ that voice of yours.” He backs away from me slightly and moves me again, making me cry out softly in pleasure—another helpless sound. “I have been hearing you make these _adorable_ sounds all night and I _cannot_ wait another second. You have been enticing me. All. Evening.” He moves me three more times—once with each punctuation mark, and I cry out louder each time. I don’t know what to do with myself—but surely, I am approaching a line I won’t be able to walk back from. 

“Rai—I can’t—please…”

“ _You_ can’t?” He murmurs softly—and his voice sounds like honey dripping in my ears. His hands are all over my body now—stroking my back under my shirt, my chest, in my hair, my ears, my tail. I meow again when he continues to move me against the counter.

“Please—I can’t keep this up—please!”

“Oh, I know you can’t—I hear the desperation in your voice. I _love_ the sound.”

I’m suddenly pulled off the counter and turned around—facing the mirror—and my hands braced against the counter. I watch as he quickly goes for my belt and I realize what he is about to do. I don’t object—even as he meets my eyes in my reflection—a brief question, a brief request for permission and consent. I nod—and he pulls my tail again before going for my belt, even faster than I can process. 

My pants and underwear are pulled down to my knees—trapping me in place—and my fur fluffs out in anticipation laced with a tiny bit of fear. I can see everything he is doing to me—everything he has promised he would do to me—as he watches my expression. I feel helpless and trapped—and at his complete mercy—and I _love_ it! I thrust my hips backward toward the hands stroking my ass, begging for more touch, and I hear him growling in my ear.

“Open your eyes. Open your eyes and watch me take you.”

I feel him playing with the plug inside my body—his fingers are toying at my entrance, pulling at the outside and stretching me wider—and I am bristling and shivering. My knees feel weak and I am coming undone. He only has to nudge the toy just a tiny bit and it makes me quiver and cry out. He licks my nape and I watch as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans—and he is easily as hard as I am. 

He’s that turned on—just from playing with me? From teasing me all night? My ears perk up in surprise and delight. It feels good to be desired. He lowers his mouth to my ear again.

“You’ll be taking responsibility for all those sounds you were making this evening, won’t you.”

It’s not a question. The tips of my ears and my nose feel tingly and numb and I can barely breathe—and I meow helplessly when he massages my entrance again.

“Rai—please—just…”

“Just _what_?”

“Please—just _fuck_ me!” I beg.

I am in such a state—and in a public restroom—and so desperate I don’t know what to do. But I won’t make it out of here before I take care of this, so I beg. I watch him in the mirror—and his fangs bare in excitement. He drops kisses on both my ears and licks my neck as he pulls the toy from my body—and I nearly scream with pleasure when he does so. He drags it deliberately against that sensitive spot, and I think I might come then and there.

“Open your eyes and watch, kitten,” he growls a reminder.

“Please please please…” I am begging quietly, coming unraveled by the second—and I feel him, hot and hard, pressing against me in place of that toy—and I have never wanted anything or anyone so much in my life. Never have I craved anything this much—and I have never been so desperate in my life.

When he finally pushes inside, my vision shimmers with sparkling lights at the edges and I cry out indulgently—he is so much warmer than the toy—and he is larger—but he fits and he doesn’t hurt—and he feels so right! I gasp and I purr and I sigh—and I arch my back and my tail waves back and forth, and my nails dig into the wood countertop in front of me.

“Ahhhhh!” A vulgar sound escapes my mouth—and he pauses for a moment, meeting my eyes in my reflection. His hair is a mess—and his eyes are heated and passionate—and he is as eager to do this as I am. He _enjoys_ seeing me like this! And I so much enjoy being like this as well—I enjoy being taken.

I feel his hands on my waist, my hips, and I watch his claws run through the fur on my tail. It’s so strange to see my reflection in the mirror—I look so absolutely vulgar, so obscene. My ears are pink, my cheeks are pink—my eyes look nearly black because my pupils are dilated, and my fangs are showing. My tail is undulating behind my body, beckoning him for more and more pleasure—and I look like a different cat. I look _sexy_.

Rai leans over me—and just that small movement makes me so amazingly hot—I can tell he is so close to that sensitive spot inside my body. I know I could thrust my hips up just a little and stimulate myself, and I _do_ —just a little—making myself shiver and quake and tremble and sigh. I catch Rai’s pale blue eyes meeting mine in the mirror, his pupils blown, and he nips my ear.

“Are you feeling eager? I _like_ eager.”

And then—he pulls himself out of me, nice and slow, and thrusts back inside with a quick snap of his hips. His thighs hit my ass with a clapping sound that bristles my fur and an insane amount of pressure on my arms, still braced against the countertop. And he drags himself out, against that sensitive spot inside, making me meow _again_ , nice and slow. I sound like I am crying, almost. 

“Keep those gorgeous eyes open—and _watch_.”

That commanding voice makes my ears twitch. I have to open my eyes when he tells me to—I can’t disobey him. He snaps his hips against my body again, only to drag himself out of me so slowly, so deliberately—dragging another “meeeroooow” from my now desperate lips.

Repeating the same movement—again and again—that sensitive spot is stimulated and I can barely breathe.

“Keep your eyes on me, kitten.”

He’s commanding and so gentle—so amazing—and then his hand reaches to the front of my hips and closes around my dick, making me meow again—and when he pulls out of me this time, the pleasure is almost tripled. I cry out, nearly out of my mind. He speeds up his thrusts, making them harder and faster.

“Please!”

He catches my tail with his free hand and roughly strokes the base, putting the tip in his mouth—and that is the most I can take. After panting several loud and desperate gasps, I’m unable to keep my eyes open any longer. Reflexive tears spill from the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks. Pleasure built up from the entire evening has swirled to an unbelievable mass inside my stomach, legs, and lower body and explodes into a climax—and my vision shimmers to white. It dissipates into my arms and legs, my face and my ears, even to the tip of my tail, overtaking me as much as he has.

I feel him stuttering when my insides clench around his cock—but he’s wearing a condom, so I don’t feel him spill inside of me. But when he catches his breath, that makes me tear my eyes open. My ears twitch when I hear him gasp in pleasure, and his face—it’s beautiful. He looks so beautiful when he comes. He looks happy and delighted—and he looks… taken? How can that be? That would mean our roles were reversed, but I know I’m not mistaken. I know what I see in that reflection, and I cannot look away.

In the process, I’ve made a rather large mess of things and can barely move my legs, and Rai quickly gets to work in helping me clean up—taking a few hand towels and helping me clean myself up since my limbs aren’t working.

He also replaces the toy—because what else am I going to do with it?

“You can’t exactly carry it in your pocket, can you?” He says, a sneaky look on his face.

Before he pulls up my underwear and jeans, he pushes it back inside my body and watches me shiver. I happen to catch his heated expression in the mirror.

“What?” I ask. I’m overly sensitive—and the last thing I want is _anything_ inside me. But I don’t see a way around this.

“Oh, I live close. You can just carry it like that for now. You don’t mind, do you? If I make it worth your while?”

I hesitate to think about what he means by that. But before I can worry too much about exactly what he means by “making it worth my while,” I am scooped up in his arms and carried out of the restroom. And I am embarrassed to find someone waiting his turn outside the restroom door.

“Thanks for your patience,” Rai says casually to the cat who is waiting. “We had a bit of an emergency." 

I’m blushing redder than a tomato by the time he carries me out of the restaurant. He brings me back to the car, exacts the toll for riding in the passenger seat—kissing me long and deep—and up against the trunk of the car, deliberately pressing my ass against it, knowing that damned toy is inside me again—and then drives me back to his place.

“You don’t have classes till tomorrow afternoon, right?” He asks.

Now I have to admit I’m starting to squirm—just a little. But I really don’t mind so much. He has a bathtub I can use, after all.

 

 


End file.
